


Shattering Glass

by ViableSourceMaterial



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9661943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViableSourceMaterial/pseuds/ViableSourceMaterial
Summary: All remembered the legend of the Infinity Ring, its guardian, and the eight dragons. All knew that the world had split into four. And all who were involved with the Sakaki incident knew that the guardian was A-okay. But something happened. A greater force was unhappy with the outcome of the story. They pushed the RESET button, restarting everything. But something had to change.This is the story of how I completely destroyed any view of YuGiOh canon you may have.





	1. For Millennia, He Has Waited

Domino City. Duel Academy. Neo Domino. Heartland. Maiami. These five places, spanning the timeline, are the locations where the stories of legendary duelists took place.

Now, these locations will be part of a new story, one that strays far beyond the mortal realms. The only rule for this challenge to the gods is...

_**One world, one time period.** _

 

**Player 1, please select your character.**

_Yugi Moto_

_LOCKED_

_LOCKED_

_LOCKED_

_LOCKED_

_LOCKED_

_LOCKED_

_LOCKED_

_LOCKED_

_LOCKED_

_LOCKED_

_LOCKED_

_LOCKED_

_LOCKED_

_LOCKED_

_LOCKED_

_LOCKED_

_LOCKED_

_LOCKED_

_LOCKED_

_LOCKED_

_LOCKED_

* * *

 

**_Selected: Yugi Moto_ **

 

 

_The game has begun. Otanoshimi wa korekara da!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Character Selected: Yugi Moto**

* * *

 

**DUEL MODE ENGAGED. ACTIVATING DUEL SOFTWARE.**

**LOADING...**

**LOADING...**

**LOADING...**

**LOADING...**

 


	3. DUN DUN DOOP YOU LOST

**LOADING...**

**DUEL MODE ENGAGED.**

**ACTIVATING PROTOCOL "STANDARD" DUEL; ALLOW OTHER SUMMONING METHODS=FALSE**

**=== >**

**_DUEL BEGIN._  
**

__

_**DUEL END. WINNER: YUGI MOTO.** _

* * *

**Yugi gained 200 EXP!**

**LEVEL UP!**

**200 EXP until next level!**

* * *

**YUGI GAINED:**

**RED SCALE [KEY ITEM]**

**SETO KAIBA UNLOCKED!**

**(SELECT THIS CHARACTER FROM THE MAIN MENU)**

**SAVING PROGRESS...**

**PROGRESS SAVED!**


	4. ===> Return to the main menu.

**\----- > STORY MODE**

**ARCADE**

**GALLERY**

**DECK**

**OPTIONS**

**EXIT GAME**

 

**SELECT YOUR CHARACTER**

_**Yugi Moto** _

_**Seto Kaiba [NEW!]** _

_**LOCKED** _

_**LOCKED** _

_**LOCKED** _

_**LOCKED** _

_**LOCKED** _

_**LOCKED** _

_**LOCKED** _

_**LOCKED** _

_**LOCKED** _

_**LOCKED** _

_**LOCKED** _

_**LOCKED** _

_**LOCKED** _

_**LOCKED** _

_**LOCKED** _

_**LOCKED** _

_**LOCKED** _

_**LOCKED** _

_**LOCKED** _

_**LOCKED** _

~~_Choose wisely._ ~~


	5. ===> Player 1: Select Yugi Moto.

_Yugi Moto selected._

**_Warning! A new challenger has appeared!_ **

**_PEGASUS invites you to DUELIST KINGDOM!_ **

**_Accept?_ **

**- >YES       NO**

* * *

**Yugi gained:**

**Star Gauntlet [Key Item]**

**(x2) Gauntlet Star [Key Item]**

* * *

**Yugi lost:**

**Grandpa's Soul [Key Item]**

* * *

**New quest!**

  * **Duelist Kingdom**



* * *

 

******** ** **

******** ** **

******** ** **

******** ** **

******** ** **

******** ** **

* * *

******Yugi gained:** ** **

******Black Luster Soldier** ** **

******Horn of the Unicorn** ** **

******Black Luster Ritual** ** **

******Magic Hat** ** **

******Dark Magician Girl** ** **

* * *

******Yugi lost:** ** **

******Exodia, the Forbidden One** ** **

******Left Arm of the Forbidden One** ** **

******Right Arm of the Forbidden One** ** **

******Left Leg of the Forbidden One** ** **

******Right Leg of the Forbidden One** ** **

* * *

 

 


	6. ===> Yugi: Follow Weevil.

**DUEL MODE ENGAGED. ALLOW OTHER SUMMONING METHODS; FALSE.**

_**DUEL INSIGNIFICANT TO STORY. SKIP?** _

**\-- >YES      NO**

_**DUEL SKIPPED. WINNER: YUGI MOTO.** _

* * *

_**Yugi gained 23 EXP!** _

_**177 EXP until next level!** _

* * *

_**Yugi gained: (x4) Gauntlet Star [Key Item]** _

* * *

_**Quest complete: Exodia Revenge!** _

_**Reward:** _

_**25 DP** _

_**Exodia Revenge Badge** _

_**Insect Coin** _

_**(These items are now in the Gallery!)**_

* * *

 

_**Saving progress...** _

_**Progress saved!** _

_**New Quest: Harpie Ambush!** _


	7. ===> Look at GALLERY and OPTIONS.

**STORY MODE**

**ARCADE**

**\-- > GALLERY <\--**

**DECK**

**OPTIONS**

**EXIT GAME**

* * *

**1/24 Type Coins**

  * **Insect Coin**



**2/430 Quest Badges**

  * **Blue Eyes Badge**
  * **Exodia Revenge Badge**



**1/200 Red Scales**

* * *

 

**STORY MODE  
**

**ARCADE**

**GALLERY**

**DECK**

**\-- > OPTIONS <\--**

**EXIT GAME**

* * *

 

**OPTIONS MENU**

**Format: < Standard >**

**Show locked characters on character select screen?**

**YES >**

***Change?**

**Show locked characters on character select screen?**

**< NO**

**Saving...**

**Settings saved!**

**RETURNING TO MENU.**

* * *

 

**\-- > STORY MODE <\--  
**

**ARCADE**

**GALLERY**

**DECK**

**OPTIONS**

**EXIT GAME**

* * *

 

**_SELECT YOUR CHARACTER._   
**

**_Yugi Moto <\--_ **

**_Seto Kaiba_ **

 

 


	8. *Author's Intermission* PEOPLES, I HAS A BIG ANNOUNCEMENT!

Seriously though, 100 hits!? You guys are giving me too much credit for my shitty 3AM ideas... That being said, none of that mattered with Brothers of War, did it... anyways, thanks! I look forward to all your guys' support in the future!

 

** _Otanoshimi wa korekara da!_ **

 

Remember my catchphrase and trademark. Keep them in your mind always. If you need a refresher, go check out TTC, get the link, scour the AN's, find the trademark, and spam my inbox with questions about my "catchphrase"!

(Do not actually spam inbox with questions about the catchphrase.)


	9. ===>Enter cheat code.

**_Secret Quest Menu_ **

_[Progress: 0%]_

***** **Enter cheat code?**

**T-A-L-E**

**!WARNING!**

_Entered code will unlock a Secret Quest that contains characters that you have not yet unlocked. Continue anyway?_ **  
**

**YES**

_Are you sure? (This will permanently spoil the plot for you, you insufferable idiot.)_

**YES**

_Secret Quest: Ancestry unlocked. (Enjoy your massive spoilers, and your sense of free will, because this quest...)_

_(0100110---__---0110010)_

_**UPGRADE UNLOCKED!** _

_AI Designation:Narrator now possesses sentience._

**Entering Secret Quest: Ancestry**

**_Select Character:_   
**

_Natsuki Kita <\--_

_Hikari Minami_

_Yugo Shimizu_

_Yuri Hanahara_


	10. ===>Select Natsuki Kita.

**Error has occurred. Secret Quest: Ancestry is locked.**

**System has detected player is deliberately trying to get spoilers.**

**System has made the proper lineal adjustments.**

**Selected character: _Yugi Moto_**

Would you like to enter Spectator Mode instead?

**YES       NO**

_~~Choose wisely. (This decision will affect the entire story.)~~ _


	11. ===> Select NO.

**System not entering Spectator Mode.**

**Continuing from last save.**

**Loading...**

**Loading...**

**Loading...**


	12. AN: Quick update

Sorry for kinda abandoning this... I've been busy lately. I'll get back to this soon, and I hope you aren't disappointed!


	13. NEW QUEST: Harpie Ambush!

_**Beginning quest....** _

_**Loading....** _

_**Loading....** _

_**< >(Progress saved.)<>** _

**Skip?**

**Y/N**

~~_**Choose wisely, Player.** _ ~~


End file.
